A Second Chance
by RiverDoctorPotterSong
Summary: Beginning a new life with TenToo and Rose after the events of Journey's End


A Second Chance

Introduction

There are places in the multiverse that just have a certain feeling about them. No matter who goes there, there is that sort of presence, almost like time itself imprinted on it. For a long time, I believed that those auras never changed. But everything ends, and it's not necessarily bad. Darlig Ulv Stranden is one of those places.

The first time I saw Rose there, it was perhaps the worst day in my life since the destruction of Gallifrey. Even though I wasn't technically there, just the thought of tore out one of my hearts. Every time I heard the name of that beach in Norway I always felt cold, depressed, and alone.

But now, as I'm standing here with Rose once more, and this time not as a hologram, I'm not sure what to think of Bad Wolf Bay. I can definitely sense what my fully Gallifreyan self is feeling, and that saddens me. We are the same person, after all…right? At this point, I'm not even sure how to think of myself. Am I his clone? His twin? His son? No…not son. I realize what will have to happen with Donna, and that adds to my sorrow. But Rose is here, holding my hand. I told her what my other self would never have the courage to say. And that is what makes the place seem less gloomy. So, for the moment, I could put up with Jackie babbling into her mobile, telling Pete what happened.

Chapter 1

It took a while for a car to arrive at the beach. And I was bloody freezing. And annoyed that I was bloody freezing. The Donna part of me was having a hard time containing itself.

"How is it that humans LIVE in places like this?" I thought, and had to backtrack. I could no longer totally separate myself from the human race, because I was now a part of it. I mean, I knew that was a mostly a good thing, but at the moment I was not embracing it- Mainly because vital parts of my anatomy were turning into ice. And I was only part human. I couldn't imagine how Rose and Jackie were feeling. I stood trembling from the wind and cold.

"You okay?" Rose asked. She still hadn't let go of my hand. Jackie had already taken Rose's other hand.

"Yeah," I lied. I took a deep breath of frigid air. "Still wrapping my mind around this whole part-human thing."

Seeing right through my lie, she frowned. "You're shivering." She pulled me closer to her side.

"Well, yeah, I never felt cold like this before. Time Lords can moderate their body temperature in extremes…well to an extent, anyway," I explained through chattering teeth.

It seemed like an eternity (although I still knew it was exactly one hour and 23 minutes) before the car finally arrived.

Pete had been staying in Norway because he knew that was where Jackie would most likely end up if everything went as planned in our universe, so he was in the car that picked us up. It was a touching moment to see his and Jackie's reunion. After all the trouble Jackie had gone through just because of me, it was good to see that she had finally found love again. Of course after a rather loud snog, Jackie barraged Pete with questions, mainly the whereabouts of Tony.

"Calm down, love. Tony's back at the hotel," Pete said once Jackie had loosened her hold on him enough for him to breathe again. Then he redirected his attention to Rose and I…well, he was mostly looking at me with a confused face.

"Hi, Pete. Er, long story."

"Yeah, Jackie tried explaining it to me. I just expected you to look, I dunno, a little different."

"I am still the Doctor," I said, "Just with a bit of Donna's personality mixed in."

I pondered on that for a second.

"Well what are you doing standing out there? Come in the car before your limbs freeze off!" Pete encouraged, pulling us in by our arms.

The heat of the car was welcoming, and, as Rose laid her head upon my shoulder and closed her eyes, I grew rather drowsy as well. The soft rumbling of the engine made me drift off into a dreamless sleep.

-DW-DW-DW-DW-

The next thing I knew we were being escorted onto a zeppelin headed to London. I wasn't too fond of zeppelins. And no, although I WAS there, I did NOT cause the Hindenburg to explode. THAT had been a fixed point in time that I unfortunately ended up witnessing. I wondered if this universe had had such a tragedy. Maybe they didn't and that's why they still used zeppelins as a form of public transport.

Rose still didn't let go of my hand unless it was absolutely necessary. It was as if she were worried I would suddenly disappear. It pained me to be the cause of those worries. It was unlike her to be so quiet.

I couldn't bear the silence any longer (couldn't tell if that was the Time Lord part of me or the Donna part of me) so I asked Rose what kind of "name" I should take.

"I AM the Doctor, still, but if I'm staying on this planet for any extended period of time I'll have to have a documented identity," I grumbled. I did manage to purloin the spare psychic paper that was in my blue suit, but even that would not be enough.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Rose asked, finally breaking her silence.

"I thought about Alonzo…It means 'noble and ready' you know, which would be a way to honor Donna, but then I realized that I wouldn't be able to say 'Alons-y, Alonzo' anymore."

"Yeah right, like you've actually said that," Rose chuckled. Then she saw my face. "Oh god, you have, haven't you?" she gasped and burst out into laughter. I couldn't help but join in. It took a while for us to calm down and I almost felt like I had to kick in my nonexistent respiratory bypass system.

"Do you have any suggestions?" I asked Rose.

"I dunno, Doctor. Can't you just use your real name?" she joked.

"I would if I could, love" I replied, surprised at the term of endearment that came out of my mouth (not to mention, so was Rose). "But you know there are reasons why I can't do that." She nodded.

"How about Bryan? I've always liked that name," Rose suggested.

I grinned "That's a nice name. Also happens to mean 'noble.' I like it."

"So what about a middle name?"

"How about…Edison?"

Rose giggled "I like it, Doctor. It seems very you. What about a last name, then?"

I had, as a matter of fact, known what my last name was going to be as soon as I thought of picking a name, but I still hesitated.

"Chance."

Rose's face immediately turned into one of her unique smiles.

"The other me gave me a second chance after he said that he was the sort of man that wouldn't," I explained, even though I really didn't have to.

"I think it's brilliant," Rose replied as she pulled me in for a soft kiss.


End file.
